In present operating systems, there are always two running spaces: a kernel space and a user space. The kernel space is mainly used to run core functions (time clock, task scheduling, and interrupt response) of each operating system, and different kinds of applications are mainly run in the user space. In a device with a human machine interaction interface, user experience would be affected directly by performances and actions (such as an interface refreshing, a sliding processing, a key-press processing, etc.) of foreground applications of the human and machine interaction and interface refreshing. Simultaneously, the user experience would also be affected by applications in charge of data processing in background.